The First Week of Autumn
by eclst
Summary: Autumn, what a lovely season it is!   But why is the first week of autumn so gloomy in Shin Makoku?


Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Not mine (you know...all that fun stuff)

Beta: XEOHE

* * *

The first week of autumn was when the sun would shine the least (for it did it out of respect). It was when the wind would pick up slightly, taking with it a few crisp light-brown leaves, whirling them around. The week when the town was at its quietest, although this morning something was different in the air; the merchants began opening their shops and the villagers had started to come out. Soldiers making their daily patrol greeted those they would run into. Everything seemed normal—well, almost...

Some of these villagers had gloomy expressions on their faces today. Others had prepared special baskets full of flower crowns of all kinds. Letters were being placed in medium-sized woven baskets. A few murmured as they placed their letters. Others had tears rolling down their cheeks. For such a beautiful autumn day it was rather gloomy. Was this why the sun was afraid to shine?

In the castle, the maids had tried to go on with their business: cleaning, dusting, snooping, and gossiping; the usual. They did try, but to no avail. They didn't have the energy.

The castle was rather quiet except for those footsteps of the soldiers making their rounds. Lady Celi was on one of her many trips—for some reason she didn't want to be in the castle today. Lady Anissina had locked herself up in her laboratory and Gisela was in her office looking out the window.

Indeed, it was a gloomy day.

King Yuuri was in his office, going over paper work and signing what was needed of him (since when had he become so responsible?) with no help from Gwendal _this time._ He stopped and stood up to stretch. He turned to the window (indeed it was a beautiful day) and walked towards it. Right on the window sill there was a flower crown made out of Beautiful Wolframs. He reached for it gently and brought it to his nose; how sweet it smelled. Yuuri smiled as his eyes became softer. He tightened his hold on the crown and took it with him back to his desk. He placed it at his left as he sat down and tried to continue his work, but he couldn't. He would turn to the crown and all these stories began to revisit him. He placed his pen on the desk with a 'thump' as he grunted. He couldn't do it. Yuuri couldn't pretend that today was just another day. Out of frustration he placed his hands on his face as he reclined his shoulders on the desk, sighing in discontentment.

In Gwendal's office, a meeting between two was taking place. Gwendal and Gunter had a map spread out and they were pointing the route they were going to take. It had to be perfect. It had to be the way it was supposed to be. They were talking amongst themselves but every so often they would stop to think—to remember. They both looked out the window. The sun was trying to shine but it was still timid. It did not dare to shine so bright today. Gwendal cleared his throat, getting Gunter's attention once more. Yes, they had to continue. It had to be perfect.

In the courtyard, Conrad was training his soldiers and the fire wielders in hand-to-hand combat; something that both teams could benefit from. He had just finished showing a technique and had paired the soldiers up in a sparring session. Now on the sidelines, Conrad was able to observe each and every one of them. He had on that smile of his, nodding as the group would do the technique right. He crossed his hands as he continued watching, but his mind began to remember.

He remembered.

Conrad snapped back to reality and dismissed them all. In the end he couldn't do it. He couldn't act as if nothing had happened; as if it could be forgotten. The soldiers didn't object nor whispered amongst themselves for they knew; they knew the reason. This was no surprise. They didn't need an explanation; they picked up their jackets from the floor and headed to their quarters.

Now alone, Conrad headed to the flower garden his mother had grown years ago. Just being there brought back smiles and laughter. He stopped and knelt in front of the Beautiful Wolframs as a sad smiled made its presence known. Why was faith so cruel? Conrad stopped playing with one of the flowers (when had he grabbed one to begin with?) and stood up. Today was going to be a very long day. He turned around and looked up to the window where his king was.

He knew Yuuri was hurting; his king had learned to disguise his emotions oh so well that asking him was in vain. How his king had changed after that dreaded day; after that person dear to him parted.

Oh cruel faith.

He headed to the castle—to his majesty's office and knocked.

"Come in," said his king.

Conrad slowly opened the door and bowed. "Your majesty."

Yuuri was well aware as to why Conrad had come; he pushed his chair back and stood up, straightened himself (as a king should) and walked towards his personal guard. No words were needed.

Yuuri strolled down the corridor; Conrad followed. The maids and soldiers would greet and bow; the king acknowledged them but didn't stop to converse as he would have done a while back. Things were different. Things had changed.

The king had changed.

Yuuri stopped in front of his bedchamber and turned to Conrad. Conrad nodded as he smiled in reassurance, obtaining a nod from Yuuri. He took a deep breath and entered.

The curtains were all closed but one—the one in the center was open—flapping and swaying as the wind came in and out. The bed had been made and a white ceramic teapot with two cups had been placed on a small table in the center. He began to scan the room in search of the person dear to him. His eyes stopped by the center window where a silhouette was being covered by the swaying curtain.

As Yuuri approached the said person, he whispered, afraid to break the silence, "Wolfram…"

Wolfram was sitting on the window sill, looking outside, still wearing his short-sleeved night shirt, since he had stopped using the pink frilly a year ago. His mind was far from this world—from everyone. When he heard his name, he turned to the person that had called him, emeralds no longer as bright as before, and tried to smile.

Yuuri despised that expression on Wolfram's face, the one that didn't show the spark of the fire wielder he knows and loves. He approached Wolfram and took a hold of his hands as he sat in front of him.

Those beautiful emeralds began to water and Yuuri, letting go of one of Wolfram's hands reached to wipe the tears that were coming down.

"It's time," Yuuri whispered and Wolfram nodded.

Wolfram hated this day. Every year, this day, _that_ memory would come back. Just how much longer was he going to break this easily? Just how much longer was he to remember?

Yuuri stood up and pulled Wolfram with him, embracing him in the process. Wolfram tightened his hold on his husband as well as he whispered, "Yuuri, I miss Greta."

Yuuri massaged his husband's back in a circular motion, consoling him as he agreed.

Princess Greta had passed away a year ago, when an intruder had invaded the castle while she was in the garden collecting Beautiful Wolframs (she was in the wrong place at the wrong time). Those flowers were going to be made into crowns for the wedding of Yuuri Shibuya and Wolfram von Bielefeld.

A tragedy, mourned by the entire kingdom on the first week of autumn. A day when the royal carriage would make its way to Zoracca, where her remains had been buried out of respect and love. For she would always be remembered as the little girl, the little princess, that had brought Shin Makoku's king and ex-prince together.

_Indeed, faith was cruel at times. _

*~OWARI~*

* * *

A/N: My first try on Angst lol. So how did I do? I truly love romance-is a sucker for love- but I was listening to this one song and well... this came out lol.

I have a new poll up ^-^. I'm trying to find out what to write about next and well I need your help x_x. And feel free to send me a msg with any ideas I should consider. I'm thinking of doing something like that on LJ. So should I?

Well, I hope you enjoyed it :smiles:

Till next time my lovelies~


End file.
